Harpy's Story
by Lenore Harpstring
Summary: Harpy is kidnapped during her trial in the Wizengamot and forced to tell her story to a mysterious captor.


Harpy's Story

 **Chapter 1- Veritaserum**

"_Tell me. Tell me everything."_ The eerie voice whispered as the Veritaserum took hold of the young woman's body.

I was born Elle Ardluannia, but she died...long ago.

I was an unusual child. I had inherited my Grandfather's powers, though no one ever bothered to explain to me why I was so different, except Dumbledore. These powers could possess me whenever I needed them too, or whenever I was in great danger. While under control of my powers I knew spells that hadn't been utilized in centuries. They could predict a Wizard's next attack, and perceive when someone was lying. It was hard to attend Hogwarts with abnormal powers, but I did it. I learned to control them, so that they wouldn't take over when I got upset. I succeeded at Hogwarts, as no other had. But, as happens to all good things, it came to an end.

It was in my 6th year that it became apparent to the Death Eater's who I was. They had killed my Grandfather in his work for the Order of Merlin. It took them 17 years to realize that I had inherited those same powers and allegiances. There were two attacks. The first, I fended off without realizing what I was doing. My powers took hold of me and I was a slave to them. The second attack, only days before my graduation resulted in the death of my best friend, Andromeda.

Dumbledore decided it was not safe for me or others to be who I was. My friends parents were told the truth. The rest of the world thought that she'd died in an unfortunate accident. My death was faked. The world thought I had died with Andromeda. Dumbledore created an identity for me, Silva Harpstring, Silva Elle Harpstring, to be exact. I hated my situation. I was forced to become normal. Something I dreaded and feared. I couldn't enter the Ministry. I couldn't fulfill any of my dreams. And all at once, I was an adult. I was forced to 'lay low' for 3 years. Silva Harpstring then applied for a job at the Hog's Head, no, I applied for a job at the 'Head. I was Silva Harpstring. There I made friends. What a relief it was to make friends. This is where I gained the name 'Harpy.' This helped me to rid myself of my past that haunted me.

I had been forbidden to perform magic by Dumbledore, since it just opened a hole that could release my powers. But, I ached to use them. They were such a part of me, and I needed to use them. I wanted so badly to feel the glow that came along with them. So slowly I used magic. Levitating drinks to and fro, washing the counters with my magic. I was reckless. I was blinded by pain and desire. I thought nothing would come of it. So slowly, I used more and more magic.

I thought everything was fine until several Death Eaters showed up one fatal night at the 'Head. They asked me about two of the regulars, my friends. 'Do you know them?' I said yes without looking up. How stupid could I be? I don't know. I then looked up. Too late. They'd pulled out their wands. I stunned one of them quickly and ran into the woods. By the time I reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade I was out of breath and my robes were ripped. I then saw one of the regulars, Jill, enter the 'Head. The Death Eater's followed her. I saw a flash of light and made my decision. I ran back into the 'Head wand outstretched. This was my fault, I had to fix it. Jill believed I'd told them of her, and her friend, Kefer. Kefer was another regular at the 'Head, and also had a history with the Death Eaters Kefer had noticed the commotion in the 'Head. He came in, and attacked the Death Eaters. They were defeated, and fled. Jill attempted to Heal him, but was knocked unconscious in the process. Kefer and I dueled. My powers resurfaced for the first time since the second attack, 7 years ago. My powers were stronger than ever. Kefer escaped with his sword, a magical heirloom of his family. Kefer then proceeded to the Ministry and pressed charges for the use on unauthorized spells and for connections to Death Eaters. There I was under trial in the Wizengamot until you kidnapped me. How cowardly of the Death Eaters, to kidnap me while under a ban of magic by the most powerful Wizarding Court in the world.

"_Yes, Yes... But cunning, nonetheless." _The eerie voice whispered...

----------------

This character was developed through RolePlaying on various sites. I decided to write this complete story here. Hopefully more to come depending on what happens to Harpy! Oh, and nothing will be said about the Mysterious Captor in this chapter!

-Lenore


End file.
